


10 Years with You

by kyokosato11



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mention of HaruYuki moment, Our Megami will show up, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosato11/pseuds/kyokosato11
Summary: Maybe he has fed up with me





	1. Surprise Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the character nor the art. The characters belong to Jiku-sensei and the art belongs to their respective owner.

The gathering with Hanazono family had done a little earlier than usual. And Yuki, the only daughter of Hanazono, asked her parents for permission to go out. She actually had no plan for the day. No important appointment aside from the family reunion nor megami business.

She looked at her wristwatch.

3 PM.

She had three hours left. Enough for a stroll in the shopping area near Tokyo tower to buy a gift for his friends. White day was still next month. But she wanted to buy something in advance to everyone, a way to say her thanks for giving her so many chocolates in Valentine's day. After that she needed to head back home, parting with her parents, and went to the moon.

Looking at the sparkling diamond in her hand she thought of her destination. She was curious. If she could teleport to the moon then it was going to be easier to teleport to the mall. There was no rule that forbad megami from using their diamond to teleport aside from the moon.

Yuki closed her eyes. Thinking of a small alley near the shopping area. The vivid image appeared in his mind. She could do this. Her curiousness wouldn't made her careless. 

"Better be careful, right?"

3  
.  
.  
2  
.  
.  
1  
.  
.

When she fluttered her long lashes she found herself in the alley. Exactly like the one she had imagined. Smiling a little bit to her success, she checked her outfit and brush the unseen wrinkle. Making sure that she didn't appear unruly.

She walked out from the alley, wishing that no one noticed her appering from nowhere, and turned to the right.

"Ah, Yuki," 

'...?!!'

She freezed when someone called her. Turning her head slowly to look behind her back, she found a blond man with his glasses waving his hand at her. 'So soon?!'

She thought that somehow a karma was coming to her. It should have been because of her attempt of teleporting illegally on Earth. 

"It's quite a surprise to meet you here. Certainly I'm not dreaming right now, am I?" The man in front of her blinked his eyes. He saw back and forth between the alley and her. Puzzling look was on his face.

Yuki was confronted. She didn't thought that she would be found out this soon. Not even a minute had passed since she arrived here. She thought about lying to Haru and told her that there was a bar in that alley. But, rumour of goddess candidate to be found drinking? Kurisu was certainly going to make such an uproar about this.

Before she could answer the man, he continued, "I never saw you shopping around here."

"Pardon?" She asked him. Was that the reason he said that he was dreaming when looking at her right here. Not the fact that she suddenly came out from that small suspicious looking alley.

"I'm glad that we met here. It's been a long time since I saw you in Hajime's house, so I was surprised. Hajime didn't tell me anything about this." He explained.

'So, that was the reason.'

Coughing, she replied him, "That's true. We haven't met since long. I haven't even met Hajime. I'm merely taking a walk since I was in the area." 

She thought to herself, 'Sure, in the area means teleporting from Kyoto to Tokyo. And most of all in Earth, not The Moon.'

"Is that so?"

Yuki nodded, eyes averting to the shop beside Haru, displaying silver jewelries that shone brightly. "...Please don't mind me, you also seemed like looking for something."

"Me? A...ahaha." Haru face palmed. There really was nothing he could hide from those beautiful piercing stares. "I got busted by someone I'm not expected. Well, since it's Yuki I guess it's okay?"

"I don't have the intention to pry." She told him. She was here on her business after all. Meeting with Haru was something unexpected.

"Right? That's why it's okay if it's Yuki. I want to buy a gift for someone."

"A gift?" Yuki was wondering who could be the one that had the right to receive such an expensive gift. Maybe his mom? She wasn't sure if Haru was going to buy jewelry for VIV member.

"Yes, I have some design in mind. I don't know if I can ask the jeweler to customize it for me." Haru shrugged his shoulder, and then fixing his scarf that was going to fall.

'A customized jewelry. Must be important,' she thought.

The corner of Yuki's lips turned upside. She found that this man attitude was endearing. She faked a cough, "In that case, would you mind me tagging along? Actually I'm also looking for a gift. This shop caught my attention when I went here last time."

Haru was surprised that Hanazono Princess would want to accompany him. "You too? This must be a coincidence."

"Maybe the moon goddesses is in our side," she said misteriously and then looked at Haru. "I would like some guidance from you. You may already know that I'm quite old-fashioned."

It was her attempt trying to comfort the others. But Haru smiled, he really understood that traits of her that matched his best friend. They always wore plain outfit, something that has no drawings or patterns on it. Of course aside from their kimono and modelling shirts. Though, those outfit suited them better than anyone. Maybe Shun was a little bit better in French outfit. But they also looked regal wearing those.

After hearing her request Haru walked to the front door and opened it for Yuki, bowing a little to let the her in. "Ready at your service, Princess Yuki."

Yuki giggled, covering it with her hand. If she was another girl maybe she was going to be tempted by the man in front of her. "Ara ara, what a charming tongue you got there Haru."

"Anything for Princess Yuki. Or, should I call you Queen Yuki instead?" Haru teased her. Attempted to hear the response she might given. Maybe a laugh. Or maybe a slap in the face. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the later though. The blood running in the family.

The laugh never came. Nor was the slap. "Save your pretty mouth for your beloved, Haru. You already know who is the real Princess. You've met them." She said while walking inside the shop.

Haru smiled, his eyes narrowing a little after hearing that retort. Maybe it was a mistake to meet her today. Really...

'She know way too much'

And thus he walked inside and closed the door behind them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Haru and Yuki didn't know that the matter in their hands were going to be bigger than it already were.

While they were browsing the shop and exchanging opinion, there was a stranger that had been looking at the two with a question on his head. He was already there since Haru opened the door for Yuki.

'Haru-san? Whoa, isn't that beautiful lady Yuki-san?! And both of them in front of a jewelry shop.'

'What the- Haru's being such a gentleman. Wait, isn't that considered as flirting? Ouch, my hand's hurt. It's not a dream indeed.'

He snapped a picture of those two. After he took it, he walked away to find a more secluded area, and immediately scrolled his phone contact, searching for a certain person.

To: Hajime-sama  
Subject: SCANDAL  
Attachment: photos0301.jpg

Sent

______________________________________________________

  


Drrrt.....Drrrt......

"A mail, huh?"

Hajime palmed his head. He was supposed to be resting after the CM shooting had done. But as soon as he finished changing his clothes, he already heard his phone vibrating. A mail.

He had many mails from his juniors. But the new one, that was from You had a very intriguing subject. He clicked it open and found nothing but a fine picture of his dear cousin and his partner that was supposed to go home to visit his parents and siblings.

"What kind of a joke is this?" No, more likely Hajime was wondering what scheme that Haru was definitely doing. Hajime couldn't call him lying because he could be strolling around before visiting his parents.

But it was odd that Haru met Yuki from all the people he knew. Hajime haven't met her since the day Yuki part to attend a high school that was far away. A private school called Diana Academy. Abroad, she said. And now she was here, meeting with Haru.

In a jewelry shop.

That sunk in quite deep and made one of his eyes flinched.

He called You immediately. He didn't need to wait long and You picked up his call. "Moshi-moshi, Hajime-san?"

"Where are you?" He cut the greeting, wondering where the latter position was.

"Oh, you must be curious. Am I right?" You asked him with his teasing tone. But since he didn't get an answer he sighed. Hajime should be curious right now, or more likely furious. You didn't have the guts to tease him more than this. Not like a certain someone.

He told him where he was, and where he had seen the two. Hajime didn't immediately reply, maybe thinking about something.

Somehow You understood the situation. The leader of VIV was not talkative, not like his leader. You was sending that picture to Hajime because he had known something between the two after all.

Grinning to himself he said, "Leave it to me, Hajime-san."

"...I haven't said anything."

"Oh, you haven't? I thought I hear something like...spying over the two?"

"Ugh."

"You're welcome." You said, smiling to himself. Before he turned off his phone he heard a murmur of thanks from Hajime, making him wanted to put more effort in this.

______________________________________________________

  


Hajime's next work was meeting with Tsukishiro Kanade, his manager. It was to discuss about the second season of animation project of Tsukiuta. In short, the animation had Six Gravity and Procellarum in it. And he needed to discuss about the new song they were going to use as the anime opening and ending.

He was actually glad to see that their progress was nothing but smooth. But he was quite distracted by the vibrating of his phone. It was probably You sending him update about the event earlier.

It was like someone was backstabbing him. And he didn't like it. But he was confused as to who he was feeling backstabbed with. Was it Haru? Or Yuki?

He thought dearly of both of them. Yuki shared the same fate with him. Born in a strong household. He knew her personality like the back of his hand. Serious and determined when she had a goal in mind, and yet soft when she was surrounded by people close to her.

While Haru, he was his partner all this time. Through bad times and great times. Hajime never imagined a life without meeting Haru. They were hopelessly sticking to each other. And since Haru was with him for that long, people had told them that they definitely could read each other mind. To put it simply, there was no secrets in between.

But...  
Hajime was starting to have doubts. He never seen Yuki smiled like that to him. A soft, radiant smile.

'Really...who said that we can read each other mind? I don't understand everything right now.'

Was it because Hajime didn't properly answered Haru back then? Changing it to another topic everytime they met and then being such a moron and forgot about the said question?

Haru probably knew that well that it wasn't Hajime's intention to leave him hanging. That he knew damn well that Hajime had so much priorities in his life aside from Haru. His family, his future as the only son and soon to be leader of the household when he finally retired from idol activities, and of course the weight of continuing the family lineage. He hadn't made up his mind over that and yet he kept himself safe under the warmth of Haru's gentle hands and this temporary career that based on contracts.

But even Haru had his limit. He had asked Hajime out, confessed to him, saying that he liked him, loved him. That he had set eyes on him since they were in middle school. It was crazy when Hajime counted how many years Haru had felt that aching pain for him. Yes, it wouldn't shock him if Haru had fed up with him, stirred away and left him for another.

A woman that looked exactly like him. He couldn't shake how bitter that sounded in his mind.

'Why...'

'Fuck. At least tell me...'

 

Without realizing, Hajime was making a frown on his face. His eyes staring at the paper sheets like he was going to burn them with his gaze. Kanade whose explaining their works became worried that he was doing something wrong or there was part that Hajime didn't like in his schedules.

"...-kun?"

"Hajime--kun?" Tsukishiro had called Hajime several times. But he finally noticed him at the third calls.

"Ah, forgive me, Tsukishiro-san. Did you say something?" Hajime bowed his head a little in his seat. Really. He couldn't believe that he was daydreaming when working. He was even neglecting his manager.

Being bowed like that by the black king felt wrong for Tsukishiro. He waved his hands to Hajime, "No, no, it's really fine, Hajime-kun. Is there something that bothers you? Or maybe you need to rest? I was giving you too much work lately."

Hajime felt sorry for Tsukishiro kindness. Like this, he always worried for his talent's wellness. He was the best manager that he could ask for. And here he was failing his job as a good leader. "No, the works are fine. I can manage. I'm not overexerting myself. Don't worry, Tsukishiro-san." 

'It's not that much that it can distract my mind' he added in his mind.

"That's... good. I'm thankful that we have lots of offers for the group. But, as I thought, you need to rest a little. We can discuss this the day after tomorrow." Tsukishiro was cut by Hajime's protest. He shushed him. Saying that he will insist on this matter.

"It's okay. I will handle this. It seems like even Hajime-kun has something that could distract your mind from work." Tsukishiro didn't mad at him while saying that. He was even smiling. Hajime was unsure what to say to that. "I will send you the detail of this work later by mail. And you can ask me if you don't understand something in those sheets."

Hajime nodded, picking up his paperwork and bid his goodbye to Tsukishiro. Honestly he knew the fact that he was being kicked out. Or so he had thought. He was telling himself that he shouldn't messed up his work with his private life. And yet his mind slipped that easily. 

Poor Tsukishiro-san, he had more works to do now.

The meeting took only an hour. Definitely a short time for a meeting. The clock showed him that it was still 05.00 PM. Way too early from his initial schedule.

Since he had done for the day. Hajime was wondering if he should immediately head back to the dorms. If he went back right now there was a chance that he would see Haru. And that was the last thing he wanted to do for the day. He wanted to forget about this matter even though it was impossible to do so.

Hajime prompted to go to the coffee shop he usually went. Having a little time for himself while opening the mails that You had sent to him didn't sound that bad. His favorite coffee would do the right job to calmed down his confusion and anger. And at least he would have a peaceful evening without Koi and Kakeru disturbing him or shouting at his door because they fight over some trivial matters.

Honestly, he was certain that he would snap if they did that right now.

______________________________________________________

  


The winter air was still there. It was February after all. Snow was everywhere he could see. He was using his black turtleneck sweater and black coat for today, helping him to stay warm. He wasn't one to fall ill that easily. But he added a cream colored knitted scarf to warm his neck. The scarf was even big enough to cover his mouth. Making it easier for him to stay low profile when he didn't want people to notice who he was.

The walk from Hajime's agency, Tsukino Production, to the coffee shop only took ten minutes. It was actually a branded shop that many people took a liking. But the second floor was always empty because most people always sat on the first floor.

Hajime ordered his coffee under a fake name. Since he didn't want anyone to notice him, he used Rui's black cat name, Yamato. Though, most people already thought that his stage name was different from his real name. Many celebrities did that. It gave them a sense of privacy when they were out of work. But he didn't feel like he had to do the same.

"Yamato!" The barista called his name and he stood. Picking up his coffee and proceed to second floor. Relieved that there were only two people.

Hajime walked to the couch near the back with window on his left side and sat on it. What he needed was solitude.

He sipped his coffee while picking up his phone from his pocket. Tapping on the inbox icon. There were six mails. It seemed like each mail had pictures attached to them.

He clicked the first mail.

From: YouHaduki  
Subject: MAJI DE?! (1)  
Even though I'm doing this for you, I'm also curious. Please don't mind me being such a busybody.  
Attachment: Photo0302.jpg

Hajime clicked the picture. It was showing Yuki and Haru entering a woman's clothing shop. He wondered if Haru was only helping her to choose something for herself. There was nothing implisit about that.

The second picture, they were going to an odd shop. Hajime didn't know what they sold inside. The front sign only read Stargazing. Maybe it was a shop that sold things related to stargazing or a souvenir shop.

The third shop was a flower shop. Hajime clenched his hand when he saw Haru holding a blooming purple lily and showed them to Yuki. He didn't expect this. If Haru only accompanied Yuki like he had thought, why he had the need to buy flowers that had the same color with Yuki's eyes.

The fourth picture was showing them in eyeglasses shop, a place that Hajime and Haru always went together. Haru never asked another to accompany him to that store. Not even his juniors. They had a time when the juniors wondered why Haru scowled and in a bad mood for a day. He never told them why until Hajime showed up. He couldn't forget how Haru's face lighten up while asking him to accompany him to repair his glasses.

Now, if Haru had already brought her to that shop wasn't that meant that they were quite close. Closer than Hajime expected.

The last one was a picture of them sitting on a bench. You told him that both of them were on a park near the agency. Which meant that it was also close to the coffee shop that he was in.

Hajime was tempted to find out by himself. It was only 5 minutes walk from here. But what would he do when he met them? Pretending that he was strolling around before coming back home was a little but weird. Because both Haru and Yuki knew that he prefer came back to the dorm immediately and took a nap.

He sighed. Realized that lying to people who had spent their lifetime with him would be hard. Haru would ask him what was wrong and Yuki would stare at him endlessly until he gave out the truth.

But was he ready to tell Haru what he was feeling?


	2. I'm not Stalking, He is

Five pictures, five different places. You had been doing his best. Even though each pictures made Hajime confused and a bit upset. He should give You a present to compensate his good work.

You told him that he had work to do that evening, so he couldn't follow Haru and Yuki anymore. And Hajime was fine with it. This stalking was decided on a whim by both of them. Thus, You could leave anytime he wanted to.

After hanging out in that coffee shop for an hour, he chose to leave. It was better if he went back home instead of going to that park to meet Haru and Yuki.

He walked down to the first floor of the coffee shop. And wanted to turn left. But, what the hell was he doing? His feet were going to the other side, turning right, and walking towards the park as if they had mind on its own.

Hajime didn't care anymore. His mind was telling him that this was a bad idea, that he was going to hurt himself if he saw them. But he was also curious. He was always curious of something that he didn't know. And he could be stubborn about it.

No one could stop him when he was adamant about it.

After five minutes walking, he saw the park in front of him. It was one of the largest park in the area. Making this place a nice spot for jogging in the morning. 

Iku and Kai told him that they usually went here to jog when everyone still fell asleep, and that includes him. Hajime didn't know how it felt like to exercise that early. He always went to work until late and morning sun was his enemy. But that didn't mean he neglected his own health and physical appearance. He had reputation to keep after all.

Hajime actually didn't know whether Haru and Yuki were still here or not. It was already an hour after You send him that last picture. He had entered the park and looking for their whereabouts. And yet, he found nothing after walking for ten minutes.

'Maybe they already went back'

"What am I doing? Knowing that it's futile to search over them." Sighing, he turned his step to went back to the dorm. The sun had already set and it was highly impossible that the two of them still sat on this park.

His step was heavy. As if he still believed that he would find the two of them if he stayed longer. Of course he knew that it was only his instinct. He had seen every corner of the park and didn't find them. He just wasting his time here.

And yet when Hajime walked out from the park, he couldn't help but to seek everywhere. Glancing at every shop that lining the street. Right and left. It was kind of hard to find them. The street was crowded with people that came back from work and school. Men and woman in their suits, and teenager wearing their uniform were bustling in every side.

But Hajime had normal eyesight, he could see perfectly well even with the crowd surrounding him.

"'A blond...and a straight black hair," he mumbled to himself.

He was turning his eyes to the shop on his left, watching the display of food that made his mouth water. It's nearly time for dinner. He was wondering if Aoi needed any help to cook for the other members. The flash of light from tha passing car woke him from his thought. He looked at the display again, and that was the time his eyes catched a glimpse of blond hair through the reflection of the mirror. And Hajime turned his gaze across the street.

There was nothing special about blond hair in Japan. Young people nowadays liked to bleach their hair and painted them in blond color. But Haru was different, his hair was genuinely born like that. Hajime remembered how soft it was when he touched them because it wasn't a fake one. And it even had a tint of ash green on it. Making the painted one feel ashamed when comparing to the real one.

Hajime always wondered if Haru was secretly a noble family from Europe or some sort. He was tall, taller than Hajime that it made him upset. And he was nicely built, not too burky and not too lean. But the latter said that he wasn't when Hajime asked him about it. Maybe it was his grand-grandparents who had come from a far land. He said that he was just a normal kid that born in a normal Japanese family. Though, Hajime didn't understand what a normal Japanese family was, he still believed what Haru said.

The blond guy across the street was alone. Hajime didn't saw a girl with a jet black hair near him. Haru was holding his phone while his other hand was full with shopping bags with fancy ribbons and pink colors. He was leaning against the guardrail and had not seen him.

Maybe those bags was full of sweets for Haru himself or for their members. He loved to eat after all. Sweets and a nice cup of tea was a thing that Haru shared with Procellarum leader, Shimotsuki Shun. But the shape of the bag was different from the one he had seen on a cake shop. It didn't have square shape nor an oval shape. They looked more likely from a clothing store targeted for woman.

Hajime wanted to cross the street and greet Haru. Wanting to prove himself that Haru was not in a date with Hajime's cousin. Look, he was alone after all. They should have been parted sometimes between his walk to the park.

He saw the pedestrian bridge and ran to them. Making the end of his scarf floating behind him. When he was in the middle of it he finally saw her. His cousin was walking in her grace toward Haru. Her step was as light as a feather, and yet she gave out a strong aura that screamed her existence. The end of her long hair was swaying with the wind that blowing upon her. The years that passing slowly made turning into a copy of Hajime's mother.

Yuki came out from a shop and gave Haru his drink while the latter said his thanks. He saw how Yuki wanted to take the bags from Haru, and Haru ignored her. Teasing her by holding the bags so high to keep her from touching it. He was insisting to keep the bags to himself. He didn't hear what Haru said but it successfully made her serious face turned into a scowl.

'So, they're Yuki's'

Hajime stopped his track. Stood there watching the interaction between the two. His pupil dilated when Haru hold Yuki's hand and gave something to her. It was just a brief moment of holding hand. And yet Hajime could feel the palm of his hand hurting. He was gripping his hand without realizing it himself.

He was seeing red.

His heart was aching. And it was undescribable. Why was he feeling this way. It was just his 'best friend' and his cousin hanging out together. There was still no explanation of what they were. And yet he felt a pang of jealousy creeping in his heart.

He saw them walked away after that. It seemed like they were going toward the subway or in his worst case they were going to spend more time together. Leaving him alone, watching how both of them smiling. Haru with his shady smile and Yuki with her tender gaze. His heart had hoped that he didn't need to know the meaning of those gaze.

And thus, he tugged up his scarf again, trying to cover his face from whatever look he was giving out and walked his way back to the dorm.

______________________________________________________

  


Hajime arrived in the dorm safely. He was glad that he didn't choose to barge into a quiet bar to drink. He was of age now and he was familiar with the taste of fine sake that his family was giving out when they hold a family gathering. A gathering that he despised so much. 

The taste of another alcohol won't make him drunk that much. He had toughen himself when he came home to attend the gathering. He hated it, yes, but he didn't have the choice because now he was living outside that traditional Japanese Manor. Thus, he had to visit his parents whenever they called him home.

He hated how he was being like this due to the upbringing of his household. But, he couldn't shake that wanting to loose himself once in a while. After all, he had a day off tomorrow.

He didn't see anyone in the common room. Not his group, nor Procella. Koi and Kakeru had went to their usual recording of Tsukiuta Radio with Iku and Rui. While Arata and Aoi had another live stage rehearsal. He didn't know about the rest of Procellarum schedules. The schedule board showed him that Yoru and You were at home. While Kai and Shun hadn't.

And of course Haru wasn't home.

Maybe he should ask Shiki, the leader of SolidS, a group from Tsukino Production, to accompany him to drink. He had the hunch that in SolidS room he would find several bottles of alcohol. It was not a secret anymore that that group loved to drink.

'drap drap drap'

"Kuroda? Ouch" The black fat rabbit was jumping on him. He hold the rabbit and petted his head. 

He asked Kuroda, "Do you feel lonely too?"

The rabbit just snuggling to him as if trying to cheer him up. Hajime didn't know if he was or he just wanted to bribe Hajime to give him food.

Hajime hold the rabbit and walked toward the kitchen. He took the pet food from the shelves and dropped Kuroda. The rabbit just stayed calm until Hajime opened the package and filled the bowl with the dry food. "There you go."

He smiled when Kuroda ate his food like he was starving to death. Kuroda was not like their other rabbit. Her name was Shiroda, a small loop-ear white rabbit, she ate the food slowly than this giant rabbit 

The thought of drinking was slowly fading from his thought when he saw the pet. He didn't need to drunk himself to oblivion when he had Kuroda to sooth his anger. Everyone knew that he had a soft spot for animal and younger people.

He felt tired. But he wasn't going to sleep here. He wanted to be alone in his room. Away from the noises the younger one would make when they came back. He didn't feel that starving anymore. And certainly he didn't had the mood to cook something to himself.

Grabbing a bottle of sports drink from the fridge. He walked to his room with Kuroda tailing on his back. The company from Kuroda would do him some good. Because he would restraint himself from having a bad thought. He opened his door and closed it when Kuroda finally got in.

He changed his clothes and slipped into his bed. Kuroda was soon jumping onto him and settled himself down beside Hajime, curling up himself, well fed and had a company with him.

'Drrrt....drrrt...'

Mail again. Maybe it was from Tsukishiro-san. He had promised to give him details of his works. Hajime reached out to his night stand and grabbed his phone.

A line chat from Haru.

Hajime didn't open it. He just saw the fast notification on his phone that showed him bit and pieces of the chat. He saw the first chat.

'Are you in the dorm?'

It was quickly changed into another message as Haru typed another chat.

'You haven't eat, have you?'

'I bought something.'

'Which one do you like?'

'Haru sent a picture'

'The matcha flavor is great'

'Haru sent a sticker'

Hajime didn't open the application. He didn't want to reply. And it was rude when Haru knew that he was reading the chat but didn't reply him immediately.

He opened another application instead. Scrolling the e-mails that he got from You. He didn't click any of the mails. Just gazing onto the screen that showing his recent inbox.

He didn't have the courage to look at the pictures again.

The vivid image of Haru's confession suddenly appeared on his mind. Both of them had ended their 2018 memorial tour in Taiwan. And the heat from the concert was making them high. They even strike a pose with their fingers, a half heart from him and a half from Haru, shaping it into a heart. And it made the fans estatic.

They changed into their clothes, high fiving their members and staffs. And went back to their respective room. Hajime could feel it, that Haru was looking at him more than usual. He caught Haru having this dreamy expression and smiling so much like he was drugged. And then those words came out.

"I love you, Hajime."

"Will you consider being with me, being my lover?"

Hajime was shocked beyond repair. The time seemed to froze when he heard that. As if he was hearing a news that her mother finally let go of her strings on him. As if the same Haru was dying in front of him and left him alone forever.

Hajime had heard that confession, it was loud and clear as a day. And yet his mind didn't want to believe that. He asked him again, "Sorry, Haru. I didn't catch that. Can you-"

"I love you, Mutsuki Hajime. For as long as we met." Haru replied to him before Hajime finished his sentence. He knew that Hajime had heard him on his first. There was no one but them in the room. 

It was also his mistake. He had intended to bring this to his grave without telling Hajime, without ruining their perfect friendship. He never thought of telling Hajime what he felt right now. But the king was letting down his guard so much. The way Hajime was clinging to him more than usual, letting him do a fanservice with him in the concert was making him feel that he was over the moon. 

"I won't force you to be my lover. You have the right to choose. I just want you to know that I can't keep it hidden to myself anymore. But, if I may ask you. Do you feel disgusted with me?" Haru asked him with such a serious tone. The face that he was giving when he confessed to him had gone somewhere.

Hajime growled. What was Haru thinking. The thought of himself or anyone being disgusted with Haru was making him mad. "I. Will. Never. Think of that."

The answer made Haru loosen up his guard. Their long built relationship wasn't that easy to be broken just because one of them happened to like the same gender. They were alrey past from friendship and more of a soulmate. "Then, that's fine. I'm really happy to hear that. Thank you for listening to my selfish confession, Hajime."

"Now, we have to sleep. Tomorrow we have to shoot our holiday with our members. You don't want to wake up late, do you" Haru smiled at him, a forced smile, while he was picking up his tooth brush and a change of clothes from his bag. 

Hajime knew that he was trying to change the topic. And when Haru was walking toward the bathroom behind him, Hajime hold his arm. Stopping him from walking further.

"Haru."

"Yes?"

Hajime didn't know if he should face the latter. He was used to receive confession since he was in school, and more when he became an idol. But it never came to his calculation that Haru was the next one. He was troubled, confused, and embarrassed just from hearing it. "Give me time to answer. I promise you that I'll answer it properly someday."

Haru sighed. Slowly letting go of Hajime's hold. Worried if he felt another warmth of Hajime's presence, he would jump him and made the other scared. "You don't have to force yourself."

"No. It won't do." Finally, Hajime looked at him. And when the purple orbs met the emerald green, Hajime looked down again. He could feel his face heaten up. A conflicted feelings on his chest. "Mark my words, Haru."

Haru gave him a faint smile. He touched one side of Hajime's head with his palm and slowly leaning to kiss Hajime's forehead. "For you, Hajime, I will wait..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_"Even if it takes forever"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be HaruYuki shopping moment :3


	3. An Eventful Evening

Yuki and Haru walked inside the shop. In front of them, a man with a lavish formal suit stood and greeted them. He was asking them if they needed a help in choosing the jewelry or what kind of jewelry that they wanted.

There were lines of necklaces, rings, earrings, and bracelets. Each of them trying to steal their gaze to them. Yuki immediately sat on the counter, her gaze didn't waver from the sparkling display in the center of the shop. She knew what she wanted, the best one wouldn't be placed in that display.

Haru slowly turned his sight to her. Yuki and sparkling silver that resembled the beautiful snow where she was born. Hanazono was one of the popular place for skiing, a resort surrounded with endless snow. But he also heard that she was the generation of Hanazono emperor that belonged to the Jimyōin-tō, a branch of the Imperial Family in Japan.

Whichever was true, no one could deny that she looked like a goddess. Though, Haru didn't know that she was actually one of the official goddess candidates that worked as an assistant of a real goddess.

Haru sat beside her. She was talking to another shop attendant on the counter, telling him to take out the earrings on the wall display behind him. He complied and bringing them out. One of them had diamond that was shaped like a snowflake, a perfect fit for her. While the other one had heart shape with a drop of pink color inside. Maybe, that one was for her friend.

"Honestly I feel like I'm the one that has a lame taste," Haru said while laughing dryly.

"I don't understand what's lame or not. I just choose it based on my friend's name." Yuki blinking at him. She really couldn't choose something on the wall display.

'Ahaha, sure, elite people and their weird preference.' Haru thought while thinking of Hajime and Shun. Sometimes they wanted something in some weird times. Or choosing something based on whatever came in their mind at that time.

"Don't tell me, you want to give this to Ai? Your member, Kisaragi Ai?" Yuki nodded as if it was the most obvious things in the world. Haru had heard that Yuki wanted to payback her friends for white day. But, an expensive gift was exaggerating.

"Is this not pretty enough?" Yuki asked him. Wondering if Haru was concerned with her choice.

Haru shook his head. Telling her that it's really beautiful. And that was why he was saying that maybe he was one with a lame taste instead of her. Her shoulder loosen up in relief. She could choose another one if this was not good enough. But it seemed like that wasn't the case.

"Now, show me your drawing." She demanded Haru, curious to know what kind of jewelry that Haru wanted to buy.

Haru slipped out a piece of paper with a sketch on it. Yuki was surprised to find out that it was a ring. There was only one color aside from grey pencil sketch. Purple color. Four small purple diamonds that glued together, making a shape of butterfly in the middle of the ring. While another silver butterflies encircled the ring.

"Oh, my. You know the price aren't you? Purple diamonds are the rarest color. And looking at how deep the color in this one is around-" Yuki gasped, couldn't say the price. 

She looked at Haru. And the latter just nodded his head while smiling to reassure Yuki, "I've done my research."

Yuki asked the shop attendant if he could customize a ring for Haru. He said yes, and then showed them a catalogue of purple diamonds and various silver color for the ring. Haru wanted to make the silver ring a little bit darker to his liking and Yuki agreed to his taste.

"It's beautiful. Your ring. It's quite simple and yet it doesn't lose its beauty." Yuki said while looking at the diamond catalogue. She envied the man that was going to wear that ring. A purple butterfly. A symbol that Hajime and Yuki shared for their fandom. Somehow she wished that there would be someone who thought of her like Haru did to Hajime.

Haru bubbled in happiness. "Is that so? I wonder if it's up to his liking. We usually debate on design. He even said that he didn't like my art."

She sighed, "Honestly, Haru, how bad are you at drawing? I'm sure that the two of you just have different style of art. Lighten up, this time he will surely love this."

Haru watches her expression. Reassured that someone compliment his idea. "I think I can believe you for that."

______________________________________________________

  


There was a guilt that Yuki could never muster to Haru. She had been holding it in since she saw the initial shape of the ring. Yuki didn't know how far Haru and Hajime had gone that made the blond dared to buy a ring for her cousin. Now Yuki and Hajime had unfinished business that they needed to talk to. As soon as possible.

Haru and Yuki were walking around at the park because it was a closest way to reach their next destination. They had been walking around the shopping area around the jewelry shop. And Haru's hand was full with shopping bags from the haul that Yuki did. They didn't realize that two and half an hour had passed. It's nearly time for Yuki to head back home.

Haru offered to bring her to the closest subway across the park and she agreed, acting as if she went here with the train earlier. Later when Haru had gone from her sight, she would search another quiet place and teleported with her moon diamond. 

"Excuse me, Mister?"

"Yes?" Haru blinked. A man was suddenly calling him. The mam was taller than Haru by 5 centimeters and had a brunette hair.

"A, um, watashi tachi no, uh, what is the Japanese for taking pictures? Sashin? Zashin?" The man was asking him, but end up mumbling on his Japanese. Haru finally understood when he saw how the man was fidgetting the camera in his hand.

"Sir, do you want me to take a picture of you and your, um," Haru said in English. He was not one of top students for nothing.

The man was surprised to see how fluent Haru was. He sighed a relief. "Ah, it's my wife. Thanks God, I'm glad I found someone who speak English. It's my first time visiting Japan and I'm afraid of asking people here."

"I'm just happen to understand a few." Haru smiled at him and let the man took his camera from his neck. He handed it to Haru and went to his wife whose standing in front of a beautiful garden. Behind them there was a vivid view of Tokyo tower. Maybe it was the reason why they wanted to take pictures.

Haru was quite bad at taking pictures actually, the pictures he had to upload for Tsukiuta SS was a bit blurry. Sometimes it didn't, but he was afraid of ruining the precious moment the tourists were having. He was far too kind to deny a request after all. Thus, he asked Yuki if she could take one instead.

Yuki stared at him, disbelieved when she found Haru had a lame weakness like that. And yet she took the camera and counted three two one at the couple. She even politely asked them with a smile to move a little bit to their left to get a nice picture.

The man and his wife came to them. Thanking them by shaking their hands while mimicking a bow, though his head was still facing Yuki and Haru. The man probably saw too many Japanese drama starring delinquent teenagers.

Haru couldn't help to giggle at the man's attempt at bowing and Yuki's hard slap suddenly landed on his stomach. She didn't stare at him, but Haru could feel that she was being angry because the lack of politeness he was having.

The wife suddenly said to them, "I can take your picture too, as an exchange. It's such a waste for a gorgeous couple to not take a picture in this beautiful garden. It will be my pleasure."

Haru and Yuki were exchanging looks. Confused that other people was seeing them like that.

"Come on! You don't need to be shy~" She said cheerfully.

"Then, if you said do. Here," Yuki gave her phone to the wife and then she pulled Haru's sleeves. Silently asking him to just follow her so that this would end faster.

They both stood side by side and smiled. It was an easy task to do considering their job as a model. But they couldn't shake it that both of them were a little bit stiff when standing so close. The wife was shouting at him to hold her shoulder with his left hand. She was excited when Haru sighed but agreeing to do what he was told. It was Yuki's phone after all, he could ask her to delete them later.

After she took several pictures of them, Yuki and Haru walked to her to take her phone. She looked at the pictures and smiled, "That came out wonderful, mam. Thank you very much."

The couple asked them if they could took a selfie together. But Haru declined them because of his work. Afraid that it was going to be on internet. He had said his sorry. And so was Yuki. Both of them were worried if the couple would get mad and thought that they were arrogant. 

But it came out as the opposite. The truth was making the wife screamed in delight because she had met the real idol in her visit. No wonder the two of them looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"I hope you enjoy your visit, mam." Haru said to her and her spouse. Waving a goodbye to them. And thus, they left.

Yuki saw the couple walking down the park while talking where they were going next. A thought came to her mind, 'What a wonderful idea it is to leisurely taking holiday with your beloved.' She didn't know that Haru was thinking the same thing.

For both of them it was just a fleeting dream.

______________________________________________________

  


"Haru."

Yuki's voice echoes in his ear. It had the same tingling sound that he used to hear from another man. Deep, and full of confidence in it.

He took the plastic cup from Yuki's hand. She bought him an iced tea with mint flavor, and the same for herself. She didn't know what flavor that Haru wanted and decided on her own. She had thought that it was a nice thing to do, to drink an ice tea after a long walk. "Thank you. Actually you don't have to buy me this. Also, I like chamomile better." 

Yuki was irked at that teasing. "Then, you don't have to drink that." Yuki tried to snatch the cup. "Also, I can hold my bags alone."

"Oops, my hand's slipped." Haru said while bringing his hands high above his head, making the bags and the cup unreachable to her.

She scowled at Haru. At how dare he treated her like this. So this was why Hajime always bad mouth him when he talked to her about Haru. At how he loved to tease him and pissed him off. Right, he was bad mouthing Haru while smiling like he was star struck to the blond.

She understood how the man in front of her didn't make her feeling like she was above everyone else. The occasional calling, like Princess or such was intended to tease her. Not to make her feeling like she was untouchable to everyone.

When Yuki stopped trying to reach out for the bag, she didn't realize that her necklace was broken from all that movements. All she knew was Haru suddenly kneeled in front of her and making her surprised. 

She even freezed for a moment. Didn't understand what he was doing until Haru stood up again and hold her left hand. He handed the broken necklace on her palm and closed her hand. "Be careful, little lady."

"Someone might steal it if you're not watching out." He smiled at her and letting go of her hand.

Yuki could only nod. The event that had just happened was still registering in her head. She could hear it. Her heart. It was thumping when Haru smiled at her while handing the necklace that her mother gave her. 

And each seconds that passed, only made the sounds louder in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this chapter short. Wrote this overnight. The next one probably going to be the longest one (also going to take several days). Comment and kudos are welcome <3


	4. A Glimpse of The Truth

Hajime saw Haru leaning against the purple sofa in the common room. A cup of tea on the table in front of him. Nothing seemed unusual since he loved to sit there while doing the work on his laptop and sipping his tea. Sometimes Hajime wondered what it was that he was working at, since Haru always told him that he didn't need to concern about it.

Today there was something different. Instead of Haru's laptop, he was holding his phone while making a flat expression. Sometimes he would frown and it gave him the look of someone who was troubled. And Hajime became curious.

"Hajime-san, Hajime-san." Aoi called him with his whispering voice. And Hajime turned his face. Aoi was standing in the kitchen, wearing a white T-shirt with pastel blue apron on it.

Hajime walked to his side while asking him, "What is it, Aoi?"

"Do you know what happens with Haru-san?" Aoi asked Hajime. 

'So, he was also curious.'

"I just came. And I don't know what you're talking about." Hajime explained to him. Didn't really grasp the situation.

"Haru-san has been making that face since 15 minutes ago. It seems like he's having a chat with someone. But he keeps replying it even though he looks like he doesn't like it." Aoi told him. And it seemed like he was saying the truth. Before Haru could put his phone on his pocket, a ringtone was heard. He sighed and yet, he turned on his phone to see the message and replied again.

Hajime couldn't think of a person who could upset Haru. Maybe, "Tsukishiro-san? Another week without rest for Haru?"

"Why would he upset over that. I would be happy if it's from Tsukishiro-san." Aoi's eyes was shimmering in adoration. Tsukishiro Kanade looked like an ideal charming adult for him. Thus, he was idolizing him. "Isn't it good that there are many offers for us?"

"Right." Hajime agreed with him. He and Haru always thankful for Tsukishiro who had been working so hard to help them to get more offers. Whether it was modelling, acting, or singing. Hajime and the rest of his members had learned to took them all to boost their image if possible. They rarely turned down a job except when the schedules were colliding.

'Then, who?' Hajime and Aoi thought at the same time. Aoi didn't seem to think of anyone. He keep mindlessly mixing the ingredients for a cake while trying to figure out who it was. But Hajime had a vague idea.

It was impossible that it was from anyone in VIV members or Procellarum members. Shun might tick him off. But he wasn't that good with phone that he would reply that much. Also, the Procellarum members were having a group photoshoot right now. So they were out of the question.

Haru's family rarely texted him that much. They would call him immediately if something bad happened.

What about stalker? A spam mails from his fans. It was possible to get their mail address if you have connections in the industry. But even if it was, then Haru wouldn't reply them. He would change his mail and informed him or their manager.

The one and only possible outcome was Yuki. They were very close right now. And it was possible that they were already chatting each other without him knowing. Hajime pouted when he thought of it, making Aoi shocked. He nearly dropped the baking bowl he was holding.

"Ha-Ha-Hajime-san? Da-Daijoubu desu ka?" Aoi said it while stuttering. He never thought he'd see his leader pouting like a child that couldn't get the toys. The almighty Hajime-sama was pouting. Even if it was for a moment, a several seconds, Aoi couldn't erase the image.

Hajime woke from his ponder. He inserted his hands onto his pocket jeans and looked to Aoi. "Hm, what's wrong? Should I help you bake the cake? I'm going to take my apron first."

"I-ie...kekko desu [I'm fine with it]." It was Aoi who wanted to ask what was wrong. But he was afraid to. Hajime-san probably didn't want to reveal the truth to him.

"Souka? [Are you sure?]" Hajime asked him again, unsure if Aoi didn't need any help. But, Aoi nodded his head several times. Making him looked like an adorable child and it made Hajime wanted to pat his head.

"As I thought, I'll help. I've got nothing to do. You won't mind. Right?" He asked Aoi. But to Aoi, Hajime sounded like he was demanding him instead of asking his permission. 

And who was Aoi to say no to the King?

The hours went fast when Hajime and Aoi baked a chocolate cheesecake with chocolate icing and plenty of strawberries on top. The strawberries nearly cover the surface. It was Aoi who had a sudden urge to eat sweets and he added the strawberries just to prevent Arata from whining because he saw no strawberry on it.

Haru, who was finally let go of his phone turned his back. He was surprised to see Hajime silently helping Aoi slice the cake while Aoi picked up the plates from the cupboard. "Hajime, since when you're here? I thought it's only Aoi." 

Picking up his empty cup and placing it in the tea tray. Intended to bring it to the kitchen. But stopped in front of Hajime. After Aoi had done placing the plates on the dining table, he excused himself to the toilet.

Hajime said 'sure' to Aoi and then replied Haru, "Since you never took a break from your phone." If Haru hadn't spent so much time with Hajime, he wouldn't know that Hajime sounded as if he was sulking.

"Ah, ahaha, gomen, I didn't notice." Haru apologized. He was too immersed in his phone that he didn't pay attention to his surrounding. He changed the topic immediately, "That looks good. Arata will squeal when he saw those strawberries."

Hajime nodded. And it made Haru afraid that he was really mad at him right now. He didn't even reply with words. When Haru was confused what he was supposed to do, a spoon was landed in front of his mouth. Haru blinked, he looked at Hajime who hold the spoon.

"Aaaaa?" Hajime didn't say it. He just opened his mouth while mimicking the words. Maybe Hajime was feeding him because he still held the tea tray in his hands.

Haru gulped. And then he leaned closer and ate the cake. It was really good. Not only the cake, but also Hajime who was absentmindedly feeding him. He was sure that he was munching the cake while smiling. He gazed at Hajime's eyes. Feeling butterflies on his stomach.

'Sometimes Hajime can be this adorable,' he thought to himself.

"How is it? Good?" Hajime was seriously asking him. As if he didn't notice what he was doing to Haru earlier.

Haru gleamed, "Of course it's amazing since you made it."

Hajime shrugged his shoulders. Eyes back to the cake in front of him, he continued slicing the cake and placed one in Aoi's plate. "Not me. I'm just helping Aoi. So, how's the taste?"

"Still the same~ The Prince charming and The Black King combined toge- Ouch, hurts, Hajime. No violence. Ouch, ouch, The tray, the cup will fall. Aa, aaaa."

'PRANG'

______________________________________________________

  


Haru and Hajime enjoyed the sight of Aoi panicking when he found the kitchen in such a mess after he was back from the toilet. Haru dropped his cup, you reap what you sow Hajime said, and now it was broken. Aoi helped Haru cleaning it up.

Haru told him that everything was fine. He wasn't hurt. And when he went to throw the broken cup to the trash can, Aoi looked at the leader. Staring at him.

Hajime who felt that he was being stared at, explained to the pale blond. "Honestly, Aoi. We didn't fight. I promise."

Aoi sighed. Of course he was going to think that something bad happened between the two since both of them looked quite tense this morning. He just hope everything would come back to normal soon.

Aoi asked Haru and Hajime to eat the cake first before they went to work. They ate them while talking about their schedules and about Koi who got red marks again. None of them bringing out the topic of who was the one contacted Haru earlier. And just like that, they went back to their rooms. 

Haru went out again after picking up his stuff because he had to film a drama series and Tsukishiro-san had been waiting in the lobby. Hajime and Aoi stayed in their room since Hajime had the day off because Tsukishiro forced him to take a break. While Aoi had several hours to relax before appearing in variety show.

Haru sat on the passenger seat when his manager drove him to the shooting location. It was quite a long ride since the location was far and he had time to nap before they arrived there. But he couldn't, his mind was occupied by a certain black haired girl. The same one who had mailed him this morning. 

The amount of the mail was no joke. He never thought that Yuki was someone who loved to chat. Maybe because she talk so little and wanted to share what she was feeling without putting up a face.

The mails was undeniably short, though. A witty reply. But she was making sure that she asked something back to Haru, and replied as soon as possible. But, the topic was making Haru uncomfortable. And that was why he was feeling troubled. There was no way he could tell anyone about what they were talking about.

He remembered what she had said the night they unexpectedly met.

.  
.  
.

"Haru"

"It was a short evening. But, thank you for today. I really enjoyed our time." Yuki turned from the sight of beautiful river in front of them. The subway was close from here. And they were taking a break from walking that much.

Haru looked at Yuki that stood on his side. He smiled, there was a lot of things that slightly different when he walked with a girl instead of VIV members. But it gave him the same pleasure. She was no stranger after all. "My pleasure, Princess Yuki."

"Haru, if you keep that up, maybe I will fall for you." Yuki said. But her voice barely matching a whisper.

"...A, ahaha, I didn't see that coming. A good move, Yuki. What is it? A new pickup lines from your members?" Haru didn't want to take this as a joke. Several people had confessed to him since he went to school and turned them down immediately because he had his eyes set on Hajime. But, when it was Yuki he didn't know what to do.

"It isn't." Right. There was no way Yuki would tell a joke like this. She and Hajime were too serious that their jokes were scary instead if funny. "I'm being serious right here. I didn't expect to feel this way. And forgive me, because it seems like I'm intruding your relationship with Hajime."

Haru was lost. He didn't know what to reply. But Yuki continued her confession, "I know fully well that your heart belongs to another. But, if both of you haven't settled things up then I still had my fair chance." She said it so straight forward that it made Haru troubled.

"...Of course you knew." Haru laughed wryly to himself. He leaned to the railing and looked onto the vast sky. It was so dark and yet there was no star on sight. He sighed before continuing, "You are his fiancee."

Yuki glanced at him. Honestly this conversation was too dark for both of them. If they continued this conversation both of them would hurt each other even more. But they needed to fix this. To straighten their relationship before everything was too late.

Hajime and Yuki were engaged since they came of age. And who knew since when both of their parents had arranged this. It was nothing unheard of, to marry someone who had the same status as yours. Cousins who married each other was considered legal and nothing was strange with it.

Haru, who was supposed to be Hajime's right hand and his only best friend, would never know of this matter. Until one day when Hajime suddenly dissapeared for a month straight at summer holiday. They were still a high school student back then. Hajime didn't say anything to him when they came back to school. But, Haru knew that something had happened when he looked at the subtle change on Hajime's face.

Haru was ambidextrous. Maybe not as genius as Hajime, but he had beaten him twice in academic. And when he had set his mind to find out what happened to Hajime, he would get his answer. No one would disturb his way.

But, how wrong he was. A letter suddenly came to him when he came back from school. A brown envelope with no sender. His mother told him that she didn't know who had sent the letter. Haru had guessed that one of his 'acquaintance' was the one who sent this. He left to his room and opened the letter.

_'Good evening, Haru._

_It's such a pleasure to know that someone like you is a friend of my son. You do realize what I mean here. I don't mean any harm, since I need you to watch over my son and guide him when he's lost._

_Oh, and a good news for you. You don't need to seek the answer of your curiousness. I will tell._

_Hajime Mutsuki is engaged to Yuki Hanazono._

_I forgot to ask you to attend their engagement last summer. Please forgive me and keep being a good friend to him.'_

Haru was in rage that he crumpled the letter in an instant. What was that. Forgot to tell him, it was more likely that none of them wanted him to know. Not Hajime, and not his mother. He was also surprised that Hajime's mother knew what he was doing. Maybe one of his informant was busted before he could do his job.

'Why he keep this as a secret?' Haru kept thinking of the reason. And yet he kept his mouth shut. If Hajime didn't want to tell, then so be it. Haru would pretend that nothing had happened that summer. That he could do whatever he wished to. Might as well use this as his chance.

"Did he told you yet?" Yuki asked him, she wanted to know if Hajime finally told him about their engagement. And when she got no reply, she sighed. "Of course he haven't. He wants you for sure, that's why he hides it. But he's afraid of The Princess and running away."

"Maybe?" Haru gave her his shady smile.

"You're playing dumb and hide it well with that shady smile of yours." Yuki scoffed him.

"I'm just waiting until he tell me himself." 

"You have to stop doing this."

"Hm?"

"Hurting yourself." Haru couldn't answer that. It was true that he was hurting himself, but he couldn't stop what he was feeling when he saw Hajime everyday. It was hard not to feel that way.

"I'm sure that if you're with me, your effort won't go to waste. Isn't love about giving and taking? You give too much, Haru. While he took what he granted without giving you back." She didn't look at him. Saying bad things about her own cousin was something she wasn't usually do.

"...I'm sorry, Yuki. As I thought, I can't." Haru finally turned her down. He looked at Yuki, at how her stoic face waver when he said that. But she kept her composure. "He has given me everything. I couldn't ask for more."

Yuki palmed her hand. Pissed off at how kind this man could be. No one should endure that. Not this long. "Everything?! I don't know what you two already did. But is it enough for you even without his heart?"

"..." Averting his gaze. Haru kept his mouth silent.

"He can't give you what you want the most, Haru. Am I not good enough? Is it because we have the same face? Or is it because I'm a woman? I can be the substitute of-"

"ENOUGH." Haru stopped her. This is the first time she yelled at a woman. "Even though both of you had the same face it won't be the same. I see you as Yuki, and I see him as Hajime. Both of you are different. You have your own charms, Yuki. No one can deny that. It doesn't have to do with your gender."

'Don't stoop so low for someone unworthy like me.' Haru wanted to say that. But he was afraid of hurting her and himself if he said it out loud.

Haru wanted to leave Yuki right now. It was becoming hard to him to handle his feeling. He was shouting at her. God. He know that he was hopelessly in love with Hajime. And he knew that it was unrequited. But, Yuki shouldn't poke at his wound like that.

"Then, what if I try to steal you away from him? You never know whether I'm capable or not making you fall for me." Seriously this girl, Haru was surprised at how persistent she could be.

"Haaah, Yuki. I've told you that-"

"Maybe you're confidence that someday he will reciprocate your feeling. But, trying your luck against The Princess will?" She cut him. Giving him the most important fact that he would face if he kept pursuing over Hajime.

"You said that as if you're not involved in it." Haru said it with a cold tone.

She thought for a moment. She also didn't want anything to do with that woman. She loved her dearly, like an aunt. But Yuki didn't want to be played around like a doll in her grasp. And if their engagement continued to marriage then she had nowhere to go but to stay. She still had her dream to continue her study and chosen as a goddess. If she was with Haru, then, maybe she would have more free time. At least, Haru wouldn't force her to do something that she didn't like. 

"She can arrange another partner for him. I'm sure that she will found another in a blink of eyes. I'm just one of her pion that happened to live close by. But you are..."

"A man? How kind of you trying to no hurt my feeling." Haru smiled at her. Knowing very well of that fact. He saw how Yuki hot uncomfortable when he said that so carelessly. "I never intend to back down. Never from the start. But, if you're insisting, then... How about letting the time decides?"

His words shocked her. He was giving her a chance. Even though she knew that it was the way he was playing with the time. She wasn't dumb and Haru knew that. They would see who was the one that going to lose first.

It would gave Haru advantages. He would know whether Yuki was serious with her feeling or not. If she was, then she was going to prove it to Haru. Haru didn't see why he should turn her down now, after he saw the opportunity that she might bring to him and his relationship with Hajime.

And Yuki would have the chance to know Haru. Also if Hajime's mother was giving her a hard time, she could use Haru as her reason. If Haru was going to use her as a decoy, then she could do the same. "You're very well know that you're a cruel man, Haru"

"Don't say that when you're thinking the same thing." Haru smiled. Both of his hand on his pocket jeans.

"We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some comments and kudos.
> 
> Oh, or maybe the new bromide of Tsukino Empire <3 Nenchou looks awesome in Empire outfit.


	5. A Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the fourth chapter. Just a little bit. I forgot to mention that Hajime was still on break in chapter 4. And this chapter was still the same day but started at night.

Hajime didn't expect Haru to be late. They had a promise this evening because Hajime wanted to talk to Haru about something important in the pretense of hanging out. He couldn't keep it to himself anymore.

Since Yuki came in between them, or so Hajime thought, Yuki hadn't confronted him. She didn't even ask him anything about Haru. But, somehow Hajime knew that it was her who kept in contact with Haru.

That was why he had to talk to him. Before he lost his place and replaced with another. He couldn't bear it. He was ready to show his fangs when he had to. It was his place. And he needed to reclaim it when someone tried to intrude. He didn't like to be called as Black King. But it seemed that the name suited him perfectly.

Hajime stood. Walked outside the studio room again. Maybe Haru had arrived, he couldn't heard anything from the studio. Even though Hajime had the day off, he couldn't sit still in the dorm and joined Koi and Kakeru practicing the dance in a studio near their dorm. Haru had promised to pick him up after he drove Tsukishiro-san to his home. When he was outside, he saw a blue colored car parking. Hajime noticed it immediately because it was the car which the agency lend them to use.

Haru turned off the car and went to his side. He was wearing the same outfit when he went out this morning. A white shirt and denim colored sweater with golden deer embroidered on the lower left.

"I hope I'm not running too late." Haru said. He was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago. But something came up.

"Don't worry. I was with Koi and Kakeru, we still have time before the booking time ended. Arata went first since he had modelling today. Is there something wrong with the shooting? Don't tell me you make many mistakes during the shots." His eyes staring at Haru. Thinking that Haru was making trouble at the scene. It was not like Haru, but everything was possible.

Haru shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "How cold, Hajime. I'm still a newbie in the acting, but I don't have that many mistakes."

"So, you did." Hajime crossed his arms, he didn't like it when things didn't go perfectly well.

"Eh..." Haru was asking for the leader forgiveness and to give him any mercy. And Hajime did, the prove that he didn't hit Haru or tackle him showed that he was fine with it. He just asked Haru to be careful and focus on his next shots.

Hajime and Haru went inside the studio room to pick Hajime's bag. Haru apologize to everyone because he couldn't practice their dance routine today and promised to come the day after tomorrow. Koi and Kakeru properly understood. Since everyone was busy with their individual works.

Koi and Kakeru were packing their things after Koi turned off the music that played their new song. Hajime and Haru waited for them until everyone exited the studio. Kakeru and Koi had a recording for their regular radio program called Tsukiuta Radio and thus they bid their goodbye to Hajime and Haru.

Both of them went inside the car and then left the studio. Haru knew exactly where Hajime wanted to go, because they had gone there for several times to talk about things without being disturbed. Especially by Shun because somehow he could sense when things didn't go well with the VIV's elders. Sometimes he would drag Kai with him and barged in Hajime's room to stop them from arguing.

Haru drove the car to the highway leaving the crowded area of Tokyo. He wasn't sure what Hajime was going to talk to. If it was about works, then there was no need of them to go this far. Sometimes Hajime just wanted a relief and scream his lungs out without telling Haru what was the matter, and Haru was fine with it. His existence was solely to watch over his leader. 

And now maybe Hajime was too stressed with his works and wanted to do the same thing. But, something had been bothering Haru's mind since the day Hajime fed him the cake. He was getting a bit passionate than before. A bit, just a little bit, but Haru knew the difference. And he knew that he was a fool when he wished that Hajime started to love him.

'Rrrr...rrrr...'

"Haru, your phone." Hajime knew that Haru heard it. But he looked like he was a little out of his focus.

"I'm driving. You don't want us to go into an accident, do you?" Haru shrugged it off. He knew very well who that was. He set that ringtone especially to one person.

The vibration didn't stop and the sound slowly getting louder. Hajime could hear a sound of bells clanking with another, then a sound of samisen playing. He was imagining a traditional house on spring where the gentle wind breeze touch the cheeks of the one who was playing the samisen.

"But it won't stop ringing. Maybe it's important." It was true. Usually someone wouldn't stop calling if it was important. It meant that the conversation wasn't something that could be wrote on text.

"Then, just let it be. I'll call back later." Haru smiled to Hajime, trying to reassure him. He was going to take his phone that was on the dashboard to silence it, but his nervousness was taking to him and the phone fell from his hand. Making him panicked.

Hajime didn't see that the blond was panicking when he looked down to pick up Haru's phone. The phone fell a little further from his reach. He released his seatbelt and looked down again. It was right between Haru's feet. He mumbled excuse me to Haru, and leaned down between Haru's legs to pick up the phone making Haru's eyes dilated in surprise.

When he got the phone, Hajime came back to his seat and put his seatbelt on while holding Haru's phone. He just hummed when Haru was calling his name in a low tone, didn't realize what he was doing to the latter. He turned on the phone, wanting to know who was the one calling Haru at this hour. He had thought that it was probably someone from their agency, their members or Haru's family because it had a specific ringtone on it. But he was taken aback when he saw the name.

Missed call:  
Mrs. Mutsuki

"..." Hajime lifted his chin up and looked at Haru with disbelief. As if asking him a loud 'what' in his silence. His mind was trying to connect things. But the only things that came up on his mind were full of negative things.

'Yuki, mother, the engagement, did Haru...'

Haru briefly looked at him in guilt and then back to the road in front of him. They finally drove out of the highway right now.

"Haru..." Hajime called him, but the latter didn't respond.

"Haru." He tried again. And when Haru didn't budge. Hajime hold Haru's left hand and gripping it. "Stop the car.... Haru. Do you hear me?"

"..."

"HARU, STOP THE CAR!"

Haru stirred the car to the left. He saw Hajime's frustrated expression. He was confused and angry. He was thinking that Haru wanted to elope with Yuki and that was why he was in contact with his mother. That was why he was having that endless chat that day.

And when Hajime feeling suffocated. He released his seatbelt and tried to open the door. He was trembling, fumbling his hand and failed to open the door.

"Hajime, listen... Hajime." Haru grabbed Hajime's shoulder. But Hajime was pissed. He pushed Haru's hand away.

" **DON'T. TOUCH. ME.** " Hajime growled, still trying to open the door.

'Click'

"...Fuck." Haru had enough of this. He didn't understand what Hajime was thinking but he felt the need to explain things to Hajime. To put a stop to everything that was on the raven's mind.

He pulled Hajime's hand and kissed Hajime, hard. And when Hajime wanted to let go, Haru didn't stop. He ravished that mouth until the raven was breathless. Until he stopped thinking about things that wasn't true. 

Part of his wish wanting to ravish that mouth forever and not letting Hajime talked about anything except moaning and gasping, forgetting about the matters in their hands. No one ever knew that Hajime and Haru had exchanged a few passionate evening just to feel the heat of the moment. But Haru knew that this wasn't the right time. He was glad that the road was empty and he didn't collide with another car. He was done for if he ever made Hajime hurt.

"Calm down, Hajime. I will explain later. Everything. Everything you want to know. But, before that. I guess you also have some explaining to do."

______________________________________________________

They went to a suburb area. Nearly outside the city. It was Haru's idea. He didn't want to be in a hotel room with Hajime because the raven could lose his temper and went right to seducing Haru to sleep with him instead of talking. That was right, the place where Hajime and Haru usually went was a hotel room. Not the typical love hotel, it was a 'normal' one where Hajime and Haru could spent their endless fortune without being known by the other members.

Hajime was the first one to exit the car. He slammed the door and walked to the railings that stopped him from the cliff. He screamed his lungs out and then took a deep breath and exhaling it until his gaze was clear and could properly looked at the scenery in front of him.

Haru who was still sitting on his seat, sighed. He never liked to have this kind of conversation with Hajime. It was frustrating to both of them. They rarely fight. The little teasing and iron clawing were considered as jokes when compared to the real one. Hajime was someone who easily use his strength when he was mad and he had asked Haru to help him maintain his image in front of the younger.

The blond went out from his car and opened his garage. There was a frozen box that the manager always brought when Haru or anyone had a shooting that was far away from the city. Haru silently thanked Tsukishiro and brought two cans of coffee with him. The coffee was to keep him awake. He didn't want to drink beer since he was the one who drove.

Walking to Hajime, Haru nudged the can on Hajime's arm. Wanting him to calm himself first before slaughtering him with questions. Hajime didn't say anything, he accepted the offer and drank until half the container. The taste of sweet vanilla latte was making him calm for some reason. Certainly it was better to drink something another than beer to keep the conversation going.

Haru waited until Hajime seemed relaxed. He gave some spaces between him and Hajime because he knew when he was mad it irritated him to be near someone. It was a feeling like someone had intruding your inner circle.

Hajime tapped the side of the can with his finger. He was nervous but he finally started talking, "...Promise me, Haru. When you heard everything, please don't mad at me."

Hajime should've known that Haru wouldn't get mad at him. But he kept saying it, "I'll try, Hajime. I won't promise not to get angry though, but I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Hajime nodded. "That's good enough. Can we talk about my mother first? I never knew that you and my mother are contacting each other."

Haru took a deep breath before answering Hajime, "That's... She was the one who contact me first the last summer of our high school."

"That long?! You jerk. And you never told me about it?!" Hajime couldn't believe that. Haru and his mother had only met several times when Haru came over to play or when they had homeworks. The two of them barely speak to each other for more than 10 minutes, mostly they only shared a greeting and then she left. 

But, Hajime strongly remember that last summer when he was engaged to Hanazono Yuki. A sole heir from Hanazono family that had quite an impact in the industry since their imperial generation. And so was Hajime, a sole heir from Mutsuki household, he was forced to engage with her.

It wasn't actually considered as forcing. He was only a young man back then, he was too young to understand the feeling of love toward another. Born as an only son, schooled at a prestigious all-boys school, and treated with such discipline, had made him grew up thinking that such a thing as love was a troublesome things to feel. 

Even when he tried to become rebellious and avoid family gatherings, he couldn't leave his responsibility as the heir. Thus, he let his mother did whatever she thought as the best for him and arranged the engagement.

The plan was arranged long before Hajime met Haru. Hajime and Yuki supposed to marry after both of them graduated from high school. For a noble family married in such a young age was something that considered normal. There was no need to think about searching for jobs since Hajime would eventually became the master of the house and continued his family business.

But for the two parties, the engagement slowly became troublesome. Yuki had an offer from a goddess to assist her when she finished her study in Diana Academy. While Hajime, who had met Haru, got an offer to become idol with him after both of them rescuing the company's pet rabbit. Making Yuki and Hajime thinking hard about their engagement. But, since both of them still didn't have enough reason to cancel it, they went through with it.

Hajime asked his parents to hold the wedding until his contract as agency's talent was nullified. Yuki agreed immediately because she also received the same offer to become idol not long after Hajime.

Both of them received their temporary freedom. And when their world grew wider, their views became vast. And they learned about things that they didn't supposed to know.

"I guess, you know about it. My engagement."

"I know." Hearing that, Hajime sighed. He was feeling like a jerk for hiding something this important from Haru. But, there was something that Haru didn't know. That Hajime also had his own reason for keeping his engagement a secret. He gripped his coffee can until it cracked when he remembered that.

"I didn't know whether I should hit you for not pestering me about that or not."

'Do you not love me anymore?' That words nearly came out from his mouth, but his tsundere self had make sure to keep it inside.

"Nevertheless, it was my fault. And I apologise. I didn't intend to keep it from you this long. But, the situation suddenly changed. We got an offer, and then we started to live together and everytime I wanted to talk our members suddenly bustling in. I-I, arghhhh, it's not right for me to keep making excuse like this." Hajime scratched his hair in frustration. What was he? A child? For keeping things like this for the past five years was surely making him looked childish.

"Sssshhh, Hajime. It's okay, it's okay." Haru touched Hajime's shoulder. Hoping that Hajime wouldn't slapped his hand away. Haru didn't understand where this conversation was going. He knew that Hajime had engaged to Yuki. But what was it that making him frustated.

He didn't slap Haru's hand, he continued his talking while facing Haru. "IT ISN'T OKAY AT ALL."

"I'm such a coward and I hate myself when I feel my eyes starting to follow you everywhere, I don't understand if I should feel disgust or not. But, before I could understand my feelings properly, she already knew..." Averting his gaze, he looked at the cliff in front of him. 

"She knew, Haru. She knew about it. She knows that I feel this way towards you, towards a man. And when you said you love me back then, I was relieved from this guilt. Glad that I'm not the only one. But, what should I do? I had my responsibilities, my engagement with Yuki, and my parents who always keeping tracks on me. I was lost. And when I'm holed up with my thoughts, you already stolen by Yuki." Hajime laughed wryly. He never knew that he could talk this much while feeling miserable.

"Wait. Hajime. Did you really think that I like Yuki right now?" Haru was lost. His mind was confused with the things that Hajime told him. So Hajime love him, that nearly made him cry, and yet Hajime thought that he was dating Yuki right now? "Then, why I kissed you earlier if I date Yuki? Sometimes I didn't know what's going on inside your mind."

At the mention of the kiss Hajime turned red. Haru sighed and leaned closer to hug the raven. Hajime received the hug and didn't move. He lied his head on Haru's shoulder and mumbled to himself, "As expected, it wasn't a date."

Haru pushed Hajime a bitand leaned closer to his face. "Now, tell me why do you know about that."

"I won't tell." Hajime said that without averting his gaze from Haru, as if challenging him. "It feels good to have something you don't know when you always know about anything."

"You resemble your mother more than you know. Should I afraid of this newfound ability? I think we need to promise not to spy on each other. Except, if it's necessary. No, I mean emergency."

"I won't promise." Hajime gave Haru his smirk. And when Haru told him that he wouldn't promise to, they both fell laughing.

Hajime who felt the urge to hug the blond again leaned to his chest. Haru rubbed the man's backside and reassured him that he really had nothing to do with Yuki. That Yuki and him just unexpectedly met when he was browsing for gift. And that she also wanted to buy gifts for her friends and suddenly tag him along with her.

Hajime listened to his explanation. But he just have a thing in mind, "I do believe you since I know your schedule. But, why she texts you?"

Haru faked a cough and answered. "...er, something happened and it seemed that she took a liking to me. No, no, no, don't make that face. I think she just crushing on me, ouch, hurt, Hajime! I mean she doesn't have any male friends and she was confused. God, Hajime, stop using violence at me." 

Even though he said that he tightened his hug on Hajime. "I think she has hidden agenda and just want a freedom from her parents."

"That's right. I could picture her having such a blast in her life without marrying anyone. But, she's different when she's with you. What if she really has a crush on you?" Hajime sounded worried. And jealous. 

As much as it made Haru bubbled in happiness. It also made him wanted to tease the raven. "Hajime. Don't tell me it's you all along who stalking me and Yuki?"

Irked. It was true that he was looking after them when You ended his spying but Hajime wouldn't admit it, "I DON'T."

"Such a fast response. But, you know Hajime, even if she really is, I don't intend to accept her feeling. I've already promised that I will wait for you forever."

"Thank you, Haru."

______________________________________________________

The next morning Hajime and Haru went back to their dorm at 3 PM. Everyone including Procellarum members were gathering in the common room. Shun was the first one to flock on Hajime and then Koi, Kakeru, Arata, and Aoi joined him. Hajime told everyone that he was perfectly fine. Like a children without their parents, they always got worried when Hajime and Haru didn't tell them where they were going. 

Hajime excused himself because he needed to get ready, he had a meeting with Tsukishiro at 6 PM to resume their pending conversation. All of them let Hajime went to his room. But pair of pale green eyes and blue eyes didn't fail to see the bite marks that was slightly covered by the VIV leader's collar.

And when Hajime got to his room and changed his dirty clothes into a maroon shirt, Haru came in without knocking. He brought him a toast and tea because they hadn't eaten anything since morning.

They talked about many things the night before, about what they should do with their career, Haru's family and mostly about Hajime's mother. It would be great if their contract was going to be extended. But it had been five years long, and their contract would be nullified in two years. That was why they need to think about possibility that might come.

Hajime told Haru that next week. He had to attend his family gatherings. And everytime he met his mother she would ask about his relationship with Yuki. He also mentioned that Yuki was going to attend this gathering.

Haru had asked him if he had to come or not. It was probably the scariest thing that he had to face when he wanted Hajime to himself. But he was going to meet Hajime's parents sooner or later. And it wouldn't make any difference.

Gripping Haru's hand, Hajime nodded and agreed to Haru's idea of accompanying him. He was also afraid. But the thought of having Haru by his side was going to lessen his worry.

Finished his toast, Hajime drank his tea and placed the cup on his table. He ruffled Haru's hair and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled to the blond and said his bye before leaving to meet Tsukishiro.

Looking at how Hajime turned into a passionate lover, Haru really wished this would happen sooner in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome <3

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of Hajime and Haru. I made another FF. It's nearly 10 years since they met, and there's no date as to when they actually become friends in their second year of middle school.
> 
> AND THEIR NEW SONG IS FABULOUS. OUR MEGAMI TOO <3


End file.
